


Preface

by frecklesandsunflowers, neo_ravenchild



Series: Implanted [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, John Winchester A+ parenting, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Robot Sam, Sam Padalecki, Sam and Dean aren't brothers, Sam has a different last name, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesandsunflowers/pseuds/frecklesandsunflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_ravenchild/pseuds/neo_ravenchild
Summary: Dean Winchester and Sam Padalecki were so close as children they were almost inseparable. When they didn't have family events or didn't have to sleep, they spent every moment of every day together.One day, following the death of his mother, Sam's father makes a decision that puts a strain not only on the relationship between Sam and Dean but on Sam's health as well.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Implanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Preface

**Author's Note:**

> hey! So this is the beginning of something really big! Yes, I'm aware that the names here are strange, but this has been thought through and devised and planned out carefully. I know what I'm doing -Neo

"Dean! Give it back!" Sam's voice rang out across the backyard, the five-year-old boy standing in front of the other boy, his green eyes blazing with as much anger as his tiny body could muster. 

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy!" Dean teased, holding the foam football playfully above his head, laughing as he did so. "It's not like I'm gonna take it forever!" The six-year-old boy then flinched then the shorter boy turned and yelled out, "Bobby!!!! Dean took my ball again!" 

"Dean James Winchester!" Bobby Winchester's voice rang out across the grass, his voice stern. "Give Sammy back his damn toy!" Dean looked down at the ground, his father's tone leaving no room for argument. "How many times have I told you to respect the wishes of others?"

The little boy hung his head sheepishly and handed the little ball back to Sam, mumbling a disgruntled "sorry" before shuffling over to a shaded spot beneath the tree next to his fence, sitting down and looking downcast. 

"Hey, Dean?" Sam walked over and crouched next to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you sad...do you still want to play?" Dean looked up and locked eyes with the hopeful gaze of the other boy, and he couldn't help but smile at the cuteness, and he nodded. The two boys stood and ran across the yard, smiling and laughing, free and happy without a care in the world.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Samuel Padalecki, let's go!" 

The harsh voice of John Padalecki, Sam's father, interrupted the bone-crushing hug between the two boys, and Sam looked panicked. "You can't let me go!" The younger boy pleaded Dean, his eyes wide and terrified. "With mom gone...he'll only get worse..." 

"Sam..." Dean pulled his friend close and held him, the twelve-year-old boy trying so hard to stop his best friend from shaking. He knew why Sam didn't want to go. Everyone knew why Sam didn't want to go, and this move could cost him his life. 

About six months earlier, Sam had been diagnosed with a malignant tumor in his brain that worsened with stress. The exact cause had been unknown, but Bobby had confided in Dean, telling his son that he suspected that the tumor had developed as a result of the constant verbal and psychological abuse Sam had endured from his father in the years since his mother's death. The doctors had told John that Sam needed a stress-free environment to prevent the tumor's growth and ensure he'd remain healthy. So, John bought a house out of state and decided to move there with Sam, taking him away from Dean and his family, who were the only source of calm and positivity in his life.

"Please just try to keep in contact...please?" Sam begged, tears squeezing out of his eyes. "I don't want to lose you guys completely!" 

"Now, you know damn well that won't happen, Sammy." Bobby's voice sounded from behind the two boys. "Even if we have to drive out there ourselves, we ain't gonna abandon you."

Sam looked up at Bobby, then quickly wrapped his arms around Dean's father, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you both so much!"

"Sam, let's GO!" John walked over and roughly grabbed Sam's arm. "I gave you ten minutes. It's been twenty. You can call them tonight, when we get there, okay?"

The younger boy nodded sadly and turned away, walking toward the door with his father. "Bye, Dean." He said, turning back to look at his friend before he closed the door. "I'll call you tonight. I promise." John then shut the front door and they walked away, Dean watching as the car started and drove off.

"He'll call tonight..." He whispered to himself, a faint smile on his face. "You'll talk to him tonight." 

But the call never came.


End file.
